


Birds on the River

by Jessicorn1



Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2020 [29]
Category: The Kane Chronicles - Rick Riordan
Genre: Birds, Brooklyn House (Kane Chronicles), February Ficlet Challenge, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23310799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessicorn1/pseuds/Jessicorn1
Summary: Written for the February Ficlet Challenge Prompt 29- Animal Transformation.Amos Kane visits the Kane siblings.
Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2020 [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629220
Kudos: 14
Collections: February Ficlet Challenge 2020





	Birds on the River

Sadie grinned at Carter. It was holidays and Uncle Amos was coming to visit for a few days. His schedule was very busy, but somehow he’d managed to get away. The siblings watched the river closely. They knew that their uncle would probably be arriving via the duat, it was faster than any other form of travel.

A ripple appeared in the river and a boat appeared. Sadie turned into a kite and leapt off the house. Carter followed suit. They flew down as birds, and transformed back into humans when they reached the bottom. Amos was disembarking as they approached.

“Uncle Amos!” Sadie yelled, grabbing him in a hug.

“Hey Amos,” Carter said, shaking his uncle’s hand. “Do you need help with your bags?”

As Carter spoke, Amos’ bags disappeared.

“They can get their on their own,” he said with a smile. “How are my niece and nephew getting along?”

“It’s been really busy running the Nome, especially with all the new trainees,” Carter said.

“Stop complaining Carter,” Sadie butted in. “It hasn’t been that bad, we’ve both been well. We’ve spent a lot of time working on our powers without hosting a god.”

“I can see that. Your transformation was very successful, and neither of you got stuck, you’ve certainly grown more powerful. However, even the most powerful magicians need to go to bed.”

Sadie groaned internally as they walked toward the house.


End file.
